Mobians Unite
by Sitrophe
Summary: Knuckles X OC. Knuckles and Sonic fight off Eggman as usual when they get interrupted by a purple neon light. What will happen next? Is it another mobian?
1. A Hop, Skip and Jump

Bits of concrete fell from the sky as the hedgehog and the echidna finished off today's routine fight with the evil robot genius. Station Square was safe for another day. Not that Eggman was much of a threat, but he could still cause some major damage to the city. For some apparent reason he couldn't just barge in and state what he wanted, no, he had to wreck half of the city to show that he was serious this time, just like every time. The hedgehog got a little bit annoyed by this over time, but slowly started to grow slightly fond of it, seeing it as a fun way to pass time – as long as nobody got hurt, that is.

Several police-cars surrounded the building with tons of officers checking if someone was injured, and keeping everyone from panicking as well as keeping the media away.

The two boys casually walked away from the shattered town hall, bringing up the topic 'food', as Dr. Eggman shouted behind them.

"_You won this time, you little critters! But I'll get you!_"

Sonic and Knuckles casually waved him off, as if saying 'catch you later, Eggman'. They couldn't care less about the panicking Dr. Eggman as he ran around in circles trying to get on to his ship. Even though his body-mass hindered him slightly, he finally made it and flew away while bad-mouthing the two mobians.

"Hey Sonic, what do you think Ella's making for dinner today?" The echidna asked, while ignoring people around them.

"Beats me. Something delicious like always, I guess." Sonics belly growled loudly.

"Guess I'm not the only one with food on his mind." Knuckles said, cracking a small smile and letting out a sound 'heh'.

Suddenly, they heard the crowd of people starting to scream and yell in panic. Sonic and Knuckles turned around only to see the building, that once was Town hall, falling apart completely.

"_A boy! A boy is stuck! Help!_" a civilian shouted as she pleaded for help.

It turned out a little boy, just about Chris' age, had gotten stuck under a piece of debris and crushed his leg. He was unconscious and the woman tried desperately to pull away the big chunk, hindering her from escaping the rain of debris. The police were too busy to come and help, as they tried to evacuate the place – and it was a fairly big amount of people around the building.  
Knuckles and Sonic were just about to run to their rescue, but got cut off by a red and neon purple light. Within seconds the piece of debris was smashed, and the woman – not really knowing what happened, picked up the boy and ran as far as she could before the cops came running towards her. Fortunately they were nice enough to call an ambulance which arrived within a few minutes.

Sonic and Knuckles looked around with their mouths agape, trying to understand what just happened. What was that light? Where had it come from? And most importantly – where did it go?

"Hey Knuckles… I think it's time we head home. I don't want to be around if that light comes by again. Since we don't know what it is, we can't really make a plan to fight it if it would confront us. Our safest bet, and also the most comfortable bet would be to head straight home."

Knuckles agreed with the hedgehog as they turned around again, leaving the remaining disaster to the police.  
Within seconds Sonic had raced away home, leaving Knuckles behind. He didn't really mind though, but it's just that he was very curious of what he had seen just a few minutes ago.  
The echidna decided to let it go and went to catch up to Sonic.

Back home, dinner was already done and waiting for them – as well as everybody else.

"Finally! What took you guys so long? We followed you on the news but it took way too long for you to get home after Dr. Eggman fled!" Amy was the first one to speak, standing up by the dinner table. She had to jump down, since Mobians are so short.

Sonic sat down by the dinner table without hesitating, starting to gulf down every single piece of food he could find.  
"Ish nothing." He said with a mouth full of potatoes. He swallowed and drank some water before turning to Amy. "We ran into something unexpected, but I think I know what it is – or at least I have a clue."

Amy rolled her eyes and sat down again.  
Knuckles joined the group by the table and prepared for a good meal as well.

"So what's your clue on that thing, Sonic?" Tails and Knuckles said in unison.

"I think it's a Mobian. Dunno what kind though."

"Do you think it's an enemy?" The twelve year old boy spoke with a vague hint of fear in his voice.

"Nah , he or she – whatever it was, if it even had a gender – saved a little boy that had gotten stuck under some cement blocks. I hardly think it is here to fight any of us. But just as a precaution, I'd suggest we stay away from it for now until we can figure out what to do about it. Don't worry too much about it, Chris." The blue Mobian said.

"We could do that. That or we ignore it." Sonic raised an eyebrow as Knuckles spoke. He didn't really feel calm about ignoring something like this. If it was another Mobian – it could mean trouble.


	2. Fake or Pure?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Sonic the Hedgehog and following characters belong to SEGA (c)

Terri belongs to me.

Hunger was the main problem right now. She was lost in this world, aimlessly wandering around in the night. Hungry, tired and sore. But most of all hungry. Oh god how she was _hungry_. She felt like she could eat a horse if she saw one.

The Mobian sat down on a patch of grass, pretty much in the middle of nowhere and crossed her arms while looking at the sky. She hadn't eaten a single meal for a week now. Fortunately she had been getting over some small supplies of water.

"Dear, oh dear. How am I ever going to survive this? I don't even know where I am." She felt that if her situation would continue like this, she'd die. She didn't want to. She was only seventeen years old.

The wind was blowing harshly on the little female Mobian. There were barely no trees nearby, but if she squinted, she i_could_/i see a huge mansion in the far distance. It would be her only chance of surviving. Hopefully she could get something to eat there. The fight earlier on took its toll on her body. Saving that little boy had to be done, even if it would've meant she'd die.

She had to follow her family motto, _Care about others more than yourself. Risk your life for the innocent ones, but don't waste it or play with it._

Amy awoke in the middle of the night, the light from the moon making her sweat sparkle while dripping from her forehead. Something felt awfully wrong, but she couldn't really tell what.  
She felt as if someone was watching her and it made her feel uneasy. If she went to Sonics room, maybe he could help her. Carefully getting dressed, without waking up Cream and Cheese, she snuck out.

Sonics room was on the other side of the house and everybody's rooms were before his. This endangered the pink female hedgehog as she didn't want to wake anyone else up.  
Walking across the first corridor, she still felt as if someone was watching her. Amy could not begin describing how incredibly scared it made her. It also made her kind of angry and frustrated.  
Tugging at her skirt and biting her lip, she moved forward.

The wind was very strong now, and the house was creaking. How could everyone still be asleep with the weather like this? Didn't they notice the strange presence? She carefully stepped down the stairs, reluctantly putting one foot ahead of the other. Maybe she'd be safer in her own room… Maybe she shouldn't have left. Tonight was a strange night indeed, and the dark shadows on the wall formed by the trees outside together with the creepy noises of the wind didn't really make things better.

Walking up the other set of stairs and the second corridor, Amy hurried to Sonics room, silently opening the door. As she stepped in, she noticed that the room was empty. His bed sheets were a mess, and the famous hedgehog himself was nowhere to be found.

"_Sonic?_ Are you there?" Amy's voice trembled as she spoke.

No answer.

"I wonder where he went? Where could he possibly be at this hour?"

Tails had just been woken up by old man Chuck, pointing out that a certain device in the garage, where they were sleeping, had turned on and started beeping.  
Tails and Chuck walked up to the machine indicating a Chaos Emerald nearby.

"It's in the middle of the night… Should we wake up Sonic?" Chuck asked.

Tails shrugged. They had already scavenged the whole area around the Thorndyke mansion for any emeralds – without any luck.

"This is very peculiar indeed." Tails turned to the old man.

"I thought we had already searched this area." The fox said while rubbing his temples.

The garage door opened, creaking and rustling as it did. Tails nearly blew away by the wind that came gushing in.

"We did. Combed it clean, and not a trace of any emeralds." A dark voice rustled the room. Knuckles and Sonic revealed themselves from the dark outside.

Walking up to the two inventors, Knuckles folded his arms, leaned against the Chaos Radar and closed his eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"So what do we do?" Sonic nodded towards the radar, indicating the possible chaos emerald. "It's getting closer as we speak."

"Yeah…" Tails mumbled. "I don't really know. Do we go out and look for it or do we wait for it to come to us? Because it seems like it's heading right towards the mansion."

"Well we can't just leave it! We _need_ the chaos emeralds!" Knuckles said with an irritated voice. He was the guardian, after all. Of course he'd want to get his hands on it. "We have to do it. If we don't, Eggman might notice it, and then we won't be able to do this peacefully."

"Who said it isn't Dr. Eggman walking around with a chaos emerald out there? We know that he has at least two of them, right?" Chuck spoke up, questioning the Mobians' statements.

Lights were shining from the windows of what appeared to be some sort of storing room. The female looked upon it with tired and hungry eyes, hoping to find something useful. She held a sore hand against her rumbling tummy to make the pain go away. She was on the verge of starvation and the pain made her feel sick, but she held back her bowels to not throw up.  
Placing her hand on the white brick wall to help her support her body, she slowly walked towards a creak of light. She could hear people talking inside, but she couldn't really make out any words.

Finally reaching what seemed to be a door, she pulled it open only to be blinded by the light from inside and making her goggles beam. In front of her she could make out three Mobians and an old human man. Before her stood a blue hedgehog, a yellow two-tailed fox and a red echidna.

Sonic and the group inside the garage got their discussion interrupted by the door opening ever so slightly. In came a creature, but nobody could really see what it was – a blinding neon purple light shone. The only thing they could see was a contour of the creature.

"Show yourself!" Knuckles clenched his fists and prepared for a fight.

Sonic stood there, not really ready to fight, but on his guard for any sudden attacks while Tails and Chuck hid behind some nearby machines, big enough to cover them both.

The creature slowly moved towards them until they could see it clearly – it was a Mobian alright.  
A red echidna female to be exact. She was wearing a white tank-top with an open brown leather vest over it, as well as a pair of black jeans with a blue belt and silver belt buckle. On her feet she had a pair of brown boots with thick, white stripes. On her head she had a couple of neon purple goggles, shining in the night. She had the same type of gloves as Knuckles, just a bit thinner. She had two birthmarks – a crescent moon-shaped white one on her chest and a ring around her tail. Unlike Knuckles' crooked tail, hers was long and smooth with soft curves.

Knuckles was shocked. He hadn't seen another echidna for god knows how long. Still, he didn't let his guard down. She could be dangerous, despite belonging to the same species.

Her tired eyes widened as she made out the ones in front of her, readying her fists.

"Who are you? Why are you here? And most importantly, are you the one wandering around with a chaos emerald?" Knuckles growled at the female, constantly watching her body language to detect any kind of threatening movement.

The female echidna looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Name's Terri. Came looking for food. And yeah, I have a chaos emerald. What's it to you?" Her voice was slightly shaking. It was hard for her to stand up, but she continued to push her body. If she gave up – she might die. She didn't know these people. Just because they're from Mobius just like her, doesn't mean they're friendly.

"I demand you to give us that chaos emerald." The male echidna growled, not willing to negotiate at all.

"Calm down, Knux. We don't even know if she's an enemy. What's the point of scaring her like that? Can't you see she's in pain?" Sonic turned to him, questioning his attitude. "I know we need that chaos emerald, but wouldn't it be a better idea to just ask nicely? Or come to some sort of agreement?"

"This time only, Sonic. Don't make me say 'I told you so' if she goes to attack." Knuckles grunted, returning to lean against the wall.

"Sorry boys. Can't do that. Finders keepers, right? Without it, I'd die. At least while in this state." Terri exclaimed, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth.

The boys could see a small grin stretch around the newcomer's face and Sonic immediately crouched and raised his fists only to get stopped by Knuckles, holding out a hand in front of him.

"She's mine. I will get that chaos emerald, _no matter what._"

Second Chapter of my Sonic X Story~ :D Please leave a review~


	3. Introduction

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X or any of its characters. I do own Terri though. _**

**_Sorry for not being able to update all too often, but if I get more reviews I might consider continuing this story. Right now I have 6 chapters written and will upload them all today. Hope you guys enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW so that I know if you want more of it or not 3 Thank you for the patience guys._**

**_And if the layout looks weird - I've practically forgotten how to use , so... Yeah... Sorry. I'll try to fix it ASAP._**

**_Happy reading!_**

"Didn't you hear me, boy? The chaos emerald's mine. Get your own." Terri cocked an eyebrow, thousands of thoughts flowing through her mind as she prepared herself.

Knuckles snorted, his eyes narrowing.

"The emeralds are for no one to claim! They aren't just items that you can gain authority to possess. If _anyone_ should have them, it's me." His dark voice rang throughout the room. He was angry and frustrated, impatient and irritated.

Terri's eyes widened. _He_ was the Guardian of the Master Emerald and its kin?  
Before she could think any further of it, Knuckles sprinted towards her, grabbing her by her vest and holding her up against the wall behind her. The remaining air escaped the female echidna's tired lungs. He was surprisingly strong. Could she really take him on? At least not without the chaos emerald. She just couldn't give it up.

"_Give. Me. The Emerald._" The male growled deeply under his breath.

"What if I don't?" Terri managed to cough out an answer, grinning ever so slightly, cocking an eyebrow. Maybe she was a little too cocky? If she pushed this too far, she'd definitely die from exhaustion.

"I'll kill you."

"Mr. Knuckles! Please don't!" A high-pitched voice echoed throughout the room.

Knuckles loosened his grip around the female and turned his head towards the garage door. There stood Cream together with her Chao Cheese, Amy, Ella and Tanaka.

"That's too much, don't you think? What did she ever do to you?" Amy stood ready with her Piko Piko Hammer, having an angry look on her face.

"She's got a chaos emerald and won't give it to us." The male echidna took a more firm grip around Terri's vest and flung her towards the other side of the room, making her crash hard into the wall.

She wiped off blood dripping down her bruised lip, stood up but fell right down to her knees. Her weak legs couldn't bear her weight. Her head was spinning from the collision and her sight was blurry. Tails grabbed her arm and helped her up, leaning her against him.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"Somewhat…" The echidna groaned when Tails accidentally touched her ribs.

Amy walked up to Knuckles, clenching her Piko Piko Hammer in her fist.

"That was unnecessary! Can't you see she's weak and tired, she can't fight you! Do you have any feelings at all? Show some compassion!" Her eyes burned with a never-ending rage. Maybe she felt obliged to help out another female teenager Mobian.

Knuckles didn't give in, but he didn't really want to pick a fight with Amy either. A tired and pissed off female hedgehog wasn't really a good idea to piss off even more.

"Amy, stay out of this. You obviously don't kn-" He got cut off by her, smashing her hammer in his face with the fury only a just awoken and terrified woman could command.

"Shut that mouth of yours. You leave her be, and that's final."

The echidna fell down to the floor, cursing his choice of words. Apparently he had pissed her off anyway.  
Ella walked up to the newcomer, gently picking her up.

"Come now dear, we need to get you some food. There are leftovers from today's dinner. I'll warm them up for you."

"Thanks… Ella, was it?" Terri obeyed the housemaid's orders. She groaned in pain, her ribs seemed to be broken along with a lot of other parts of her body.

The others quietly followed Ella into the mansion, except Knuckles and Sonic. Knuckles decided to stay behind, since he didn't really like the new girl. She didn't want to give him her chaos emerald, so therefore she was an enemy. A threat. Who knew what she could use that thing for?  
Knuckles sighed heavily, thinking through what just had happened.  
If Amy hadn't showed up he would have gained that emerald, even if it meant by force.

"You ain't going with the others? Hey, what's bothering you?" Sonic poked his friend.

"She's an echidna, Sonic. How can that be? I thought I was the last one. It's too confusing." Knuckles head was spinning from Amy's attack before. Right now, he wished that the girl never would have come along.

"Well, yeah. I agree that it's weird but what can you do about it?"

"I want to know how she came to this place and how she got a hold of the emerald." He rubbed his aching cheek while pondering over the subject.

"Let's just ask her when she's feeling better, and before she takes off?" The hedgehog grinned. "By the way, Knux…"

"Sounds like a good idea. And yeah? What is it?"

"Don't you think she's kinda cute? You two should get together. I mean, you two are the last echidnas after all. Male, female – ring a bell?" Sonic could barely hold back the laughter coming on.

"WHA-?!... Watch your mouth, hedgehog, or I'll slit your throat! I'll get together with that… _thing_, when you and Amy hook up." A disgusted Knuckles growled, wanting to kill his friend. He blushed, furious, but he blushed. Such an outrageous thought. A very careless thought.

"Take it easy, Knux. I was just kidding." Sonic burst out laughing, wiping away a tear as he held his stomach. "Now, let's go inside and see how she's doing. I bet she's gotten a bit of food by now. She should feel lucky she ended up here – Ella's cooking is heavenly."

_**Don't forget to Rate and Review! :D All the love to you guys!3**_


	4. A Tired fight

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X or its characters in any way. I do own Terri though._**

**_Happy reading!_**

Sonic and his bitter friend stumbled in through the door, trying their best to not blow away. The wind currents were still very strong. They managed to close the door with help from Tanaka, who had come running towards them to help.

"Why didn't you boys follow the rest of us in? It could have been dangerous to walk around with weather like this." Tanaka scolded them.

"Hmph." Knuckles scoffed, walking away a bit without answering. "Where's the newcomer?"

"She is currently asleep in Amy and Cream's room. Terri will be a guest at our house until she's recovered. Her injuries were very bad, so we have to treat her. It seemed like she had some broken ribs. She was also heavily dehydrated and starving. It's a good thing she showed up when she did – otherwise she might have died. Now if you excuse me, I will go back to sleep." The butler spoke, bowed and walked away.

"Time for me to hit the hay as well. See ya tomorrow Knuckles." Knuckles watched as Sonic went up to his room.

"She's staying? Not a chance. We can't just take in strangers like that!" Knuckles muttered, storming up the stairs to the west wing where Terri was supposed to be sleeping.

It was still night, and about 03.00 AM and stormy weather. He didn't care. He had to confront this _right now_.  
Walking through the corridor, he made sure to be quiet. He didn't want to wake anyone else up, if he did – he'd be in big trouble. Sneaking past door after door, he finally reached the last one, leading into Amy's and Cream's room.

Carefully opening the door, he peeked in to see if anyone was awake. Luckily, they weren't. All the girls were fast asleep. He saw his chance. Walking over to the bed where the other echidna was sleeping, he picked her up gently and hurried out the door.  
He ran over to his own room, flicking the light switch and lay her down on his own bed.  
Knuckles thoroughly inspected his victim from head to toe.  
She was a beauty, indeed. Her not-too-oversized bust was perfect, her hips wide but not too much, Her quills and dreadlocks in perfect shape, if you overlook the fact that she'd pretty much been 'homeless' for some time now, of course.

Knuckles slapped himself. What was he thinking? Such outrageous thoughts about a female could not be accepted. He had to keep his calm; this girl wasn't like the other Mobians. She had a chaos emerald, and god knows what she could do with it. Could she use Chaos control like Sonic and Shadow? If she could, she'd be a very dangerous enemy indeed. Knuckles thought of how he would hold the female down. Of course she'd resist if he just woke her up like that. He had, after all, 'kidnapped' her. Sort of.  
He decided to grab her by her arm as a precaution.

"Hey, wake up." His voice was quiet and deep.

Knuckles didn't get any response from the sleeping echidna. He tried to toss her around a bit while repeating the same words as before. This time he got a response. One he did not really expect.

She opened her eyes and hurled a spiked fist in his face. Knuckles fell to the floor, holding his cheek. Before he could react, an angry, confused and hurt female quickly hurled another punch towards his solar plexus. The lightning outside exploded on the impact. Her speed was frightening, so was her strength.  
Terri tugged her arm back, staring at her attacker. She was breathing heavily – apparently the impact had taken its toll on her weak body. She held her sore arm, slowly rubbing it all over. It was hurting – a lot. Had she broke her arm now, too? Terri groaned in pain, falling back on Knuckles' bed.  
When she realized where she was, and what she had done, her eyes widened to the size of a tennis ball. Knuckles sat dumbfounded on the floor, surprised by her capabilities.

"I'm not gonna give you my emerald, period." She groaned while lying down on the bed. Hopefully the impact on her arm would turn out just as a scratch tomorrow morning.

"Why are you so _persistent_ about this? _Give me the emerald!_" Knuckles was starting to get impatient with her. "And why are you in _my_ bed?... Hey! _HEY!_ _Don't fa-_ Damn."

Terri had fallen asleep on his bed during the conversation. He didn't even notice it.  
Now that he thought of it, he was kind of tired as well.  
Knuckles walked over to the window, leaning onto the windowsill. He looked up, gazing out. It was pitch black outside, except for when the lighting struck. He could see a tree burning in the distance; had probably gotten hit by lightning. It was eerie and dark.

Knuckles ended up sliding down the wall, falling asleep against it.

'_What a day…_' Was his final thought before he shut his eyes for the night.

_Outside, the weather was still raging. Every little Mobian was now asleep safely in their rooms. Except one. There was one particular Mobian who could not sleep tonight. She could not sleep at all. She had been watching their every move. That _thing _would not be able to escape unharmed. But she would wait, wait until the sun had risen. Then she would have the upper hand in the upcoming clash._

_**It's starting to become more interesting! Hope you guys like it so far 3 Please rate and review! It keeps me going! 3**  
_


	5. Can Echidnas Fly?

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic X or any of its characters. I do own Terri though.**_

_**Happy reading!**_

The storm from the night had passed. The strong winds had turned to a mild breeze. The sun was shining brightly and dewdrops dripped from the leaves outside the house. Birds were chirping and flying around. It was early in the morning when Amy woke up. She took off her nightgown, slipping into her usual white-striped pink dress. Grabbing her Piko Piko Hammer, she woke Cream up softly with a gentle smile. Everything seemed like how it usually was.

_How it usually was…_

It was wrong. It wasn't supposed to be normal.  
Amy turned on a dime towards the bed where Terri had been sleeping, only to find out she wasn't there.

She tightened the grip around her hammer while going through any possible options in her head. Where could she have gone?  
Her questions were quickly answered when she suddenly heard a high-pitched scream coming from the other end of the mansion.

"Knuckles..." She growled menacingly, setting off for the male echidna's room with a fury no one had ever seen. It was worse than during the night.

Busting the door off its hinges, she ran through the hallways. Past every door.

Everyone seemed to have opened their doors when they heard Amy's raging steps.

"Amy, what's going on?" Chris spoke, peeking out from his room.

"Calm down, woman!" Knuckles tried to fend the screaming girl off as she punched him over and over again, flailing her arms in the meantime.

How many times did he have to take a beating from this girl? It was ridiculous. He was pathetic.  
Finally he gave up trying to reason with her and reached out for her arms. He managed to grab them as she was flailing around and flung her across the room.

"I said _._" Knuckles panted. This girl was really exhausting.

He didn't get much of a break though. Amy busted yet another door open. Knuckles gritted his teeth, but his eyes showed slight fear of the pink hedgehog as she prepared to swing her doomhammer.

"No,no,no,no! Amy don't! I can expla-" Cut off by the furious hedgehog, he tried to get away, but slipped on the bed sheets.

"_KNUCKLES! You bastard!_" Amy swung her giant Piko Piko Hammer against the poor male, flinging him through the window. "And don't you dare come back until you've matured a bit about this." She yelled after him, grinning and with the word 'triumph' beaming out of her eyes.

"Nice going there. Not bad for a hedgehog." Terri croaked, holding her ribs while standing up slowly.

"I've had my Piko Piko Hammer since I was a little kid; it was difficult at the beginning because it was so heavy, but now I've trained so I can use it properly." The hedgehog smiled. "Now, let's get you downstairs for some breakfast. Since you fell asleep right away last night, I bet you're really hungry."

Terri rested on Amy as they slowly, but steadily walked down the stairs to meet up with the rest of the group. They all looked pretty terrified.

"What's wrong you guys?" Amy questioned their behavior.

"What… What happened? We heard someone scream, and then we saw you, pretty much flying across the mansion… Then a loud bang." Tails stuttered, his two tails nervously spinning.

"Ah well, for some reason Terri was in Knuckles room, she screamed so I ran over to her and smashed that stupid knucklehead through the window." Amy said, sounding very proud of herself.

"Thank god it wasn't anything more serious." Ella sighed. "Now, let's go eat breakfast. I have prepared a big meal for our new friend."

"This is so cool! Another one of you guys! Who are you, where are you from?!" It was the first time Christopher Thorndyke met Terri. He was ecstatic over the thought of having another Mobian in the house. "Do you have a weapon? Or maybe you fight with your fists like Knuckles do! That would be great! I haven't seen a female of your kind fighting except Rouge and Amy, and none of them really uses their fists to fight! I bet you're really strong and-" Maybe he was a little too ecstatic. Chuck lay a hand on his grandson's shoulder to signal that it was enough now.

"Calm down, Chris. You'll get your answers." The old man smiled, even laughed a bit at his exalted grandson.

"Sorry… Heheh… It's just.. We haven't had any new ones here for such a long time! It's really interesting, don't you think, grandpa?"

Terri sighed, laughing a little bit. These people were so strange, but yet so kind.

"Now that Chris here has already asked some questions, I want one too. How did you get that Chaos emerald? Don't worry, we won't take it away from you. We just wanna know, pal." Sonic spoke up after having been quiet for almost the whole morning.

Terri looked at her plate and realized that she would have to tell them sooner or later; figured sooner was better.

"Well yeah, I'm a Mobian like the others… Chris, was it?" She smiled. "Name's Terri and I'm fifteen years old. Born and bred in Emerald City. Been stuck here on this weird place called 'earth' for about three weeks now, don't really know how I got here though." She took a pause to eat some food.

She shoveled in several spoons of cereal and ate about twenty sandwiches, before she leaned back and sighed happily.

"About the emerald…" Terri's eyes had dead serious written in them. "I found it. Then somebody stole it from me, so I stole it back. Now this little piece of batcrap is after me. Without the Chaos emerald I would've died, so of course I had to lay low and stay away from that thief for as long as I could. Then I ran into you guys." She paused again. "…I won't tell you where the emerald is. Maybe later, but right now I need it. I hope that's okay with all of you."

They all smiled, accepting what she had just said, until they realized what she just _had_ said.

"Sounds like you ran into Rouge the Bat. Am I right?" Sonic mumbled.

"Yeah. I recognize that name. I'm sure it was hers. White bat?" Terri asked, folding her arms, thinking about the whole situation.

"Yeah, that's her. Now you should know that she doesn't get too happy if someone steals from her, whoever it may be."

"No worries, I'm in better shape now thanks to you guys. I appreciate what you all have done for me. I'm afraid I can't ask for more; I'll leave right away. Thank you for the good food, Ella" Terri pushed back the chair and bowed to them before walking towards the door.

They were all stunned.

"You're not staying?" Cream ran up to the echidna and hugged her with a pleading look on her face. She looked so sad, where she stood.

Cream felt like she had finally found another friend besides Amy and Cheese, and didn't want to let her go.

"Sweetheart, you can't leave! You're wounds aren't healed yet, and we would surely enjoy the company." Ella's smile stretched from ear to ear. The housemaid seemed very positive about making Terri stay. Amy, Tails, Chuck, Tanaka, Chris and Sonic joined in on Ella's words.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Sonic grinned. "We'll take care of ya."

Terri felt moved by their feelings. Nobody before in this world had been so kind to her, and she didn't know many Mobians either back on their home planet.

"Okay okay, I'm staying. But let me get some fresh air at least? I promise I won't escape." She smiled brightly, happy over the fact that she seemed to have a place to stay at now.

They all agreed to her decision and sat down again to continue their feast. The echidna felt new power bursting within her and her legs couldn't wait to go for a run. Her hands couldn't wait to smash something either. She hadn't felt this good in ages. Opening the door with a bang, she rushed out, meeting the beautiful, warm sunshine with her whole spirit, running around in big circles, cart wheeling every now and then, taking in the fresh air.

The world as it was now… _Was great._

**_Chapter 5 out. Hope you guys enjoyed it :3 please leave reviews if you want me to continue. It's what keeps me going!_**


	6. Two Echidnas And A Bat

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic X or any of its characters. I do own Terri though._**

**_Last chapter for a while, currently working on my beloved FF12 Fanfiction. Will probably be a while before I upload that one though. Editing it a lot and trying to make it better. Only written two chapters of it so far, but I've got a lot planned. If anyone wants to contact me, send me a message on my deviantart Account " .com" Okay? Love you guys~3 _**

**_Happy reading!_**

The sun was shining brightly. It was a pleasant day. At least if you looked at the weather.  
Terri was as happy as could be, even though her ribs were aching. Of the pain she did not care, for she had a home and she had friends. Her eyes sparkled in the light and her vest flickered in the wind. Her clothes were still drenched in blood from the previous day, so she'd ask Ella later on to wash them. For now she just wanted to enjoy the day as it was.

A big, lone tree stood on a hill not far away from the mansion. Beneath it sat Knuckles, cursing the green-eyed hedgehog that had smashed him to this place. Sighing heavily, he began reminiscing about the good old days when he was back on Angel Island, guarding the Master Emerald by its altar.  
His mind strayed afar, roaming his memories of his past. Nowadays he didn't know where the Master Emerald was and it made him very uneasy and impatient to find it.

In the distance, by the mansion, he saw Terri. The female was a gracious echidna and her soft, curvy tail was extremely beautiful. He did not like these thoughts; however they seemed to reoccur more often now. He had just met her, yet felt like he had known her for so long. He had this _strange_ feeling about her, something he had never felt before. Something he had only heard about in distant tales and fables.  
He stared at the ground, fumbling with his gloves. What would he do now? Terri could be a danger to the group, but they were obviously captured by her cute, fake innocent self. They'd throw him out if he tried anything else, considering what he had already done. Despite that he would try to at least stay on his guard when she was around.

A white creature soared down in front of him. Knuckles looked up only to find Rouge the Bat standing in front of him, blocking his way. She winked at him as he stood up. He'd rather see her face than her chest.

"Oh. It's you." She sounded disappointed and frustrated. "Good morning, Mister Guardian."

Knuckles frowned at her, not reacting a bit.

"Mornin' bat. What are you doing in this area? Heard anything new about Eggman from G.U.N.?" He scoffed. Knuckles didn't want to let Terri out of his sight. It could be a danger to both of them.

"Well nice to hear that you're as cold as usual. And no, I haven't heard anything from them, but I am here for a reason." The bat paused, her chest moving up and down as she sighed. "I'm looking for an echidna. Female one; saw her last night roaming these lands around your friend's mansion. That little critter stole my Chaos emerald, and I want it back." Rouge snorted. "I mean, how hard can it be to find an echidna? There's i_two_/i of you, not fifty."

"So that's how she got a hold of a Chaos emerald…" Knuckles mumbled.

"So she is here after all? I've been looking all night for her. Flied outside the windows, trying to see if she was there. Guess I was right after all." She rubbed her hands, licking her lips. "This time she's mine."

Rouge walked in circles around the echidna. Knuckles watched her as she slowly did so. She winked at him, reaching out a hand and gently caressed his cheek. The guardian popped a vein, mildly annoyed by the bat's action.

"You know… We haven't seen each other in a while… I want to play." She said seductively.

"K-knock it off, Bat." Knuckles closed his eyes, slightly blushing. The way she touched him was pleasant, but somewhat irritating.

"You know you want to." She whispered in his ear.

Knuckles swiftly grabbed her hand, moving it away from him.

"Don't be ridiculous."

About fifty meters away from them stood Terri, watching it all. Her heart ached, even though she didn't know why. Blood rushed to her head as she stared at what would be her rival. Some flowers she had recently picked fell to the ground. She meant to give them to Knuckles to make up. She didn't want to fight anyone if she didn't have a good reason, and she believed that she wouldn't have to fight another echidna. It was just unreasonable.

Still, why did she feel this way? He was rude and not a gentleman in any way. He was the one who caused all her injuries. Unable to clear out her feelings, she let out a heavy sigh and started to slowly walk back to the mansion.  
Terri reached for the handle and opened the big door. Today wasn't a good day after all.

"She's gone. You just missed her." Knuckles said, nodding towards the door which Terri just passed through.

"Darn. Well, all this waiting is getting boring. I'll come visit you another time, cutie. See you around." Rouge scoffed, folding out her wings to take off. "Oh and by the way; tell that sweet little thing that I'll come back for her. She better watch her back."

**_There we go. Hope you like it. Please rate and review as usual. The more reviews, the faster I'll be able to write the next chapter. 3_**


End file.
